1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the semi-automatic enrichment of a database containing transcription rules for validating transcribed traces. It also relates to checking trace transcription.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known method for transcribing traces semi-automatically employs validation of transcribed traces by application of transcription rules. No transcription rule enrichment mechanism is proposed. There is provided only the facility for a user to be prompted to ignore a new element in or to add a new element to a lexicon of words or a list of acoustic events or symbols. Accordingly, validation by transcription rules remains imperfect. The only way for the transcription rules to evolve imposes an additional workload on an expert transcriber and thus reduces the productivity of the expert transcriber.